The Partners That Be
by iheartvesper
Summary: Booth and Brennan have been partners for three years, Booth's colleagues want to celebrate! Or maybe they just want cake, who knows. A light oneshot, not to be taken too seriously.


**Just a light oneshot that I wrote, nothing too serious. :)**

Brennan looked around the crowd. She didn't recognize most of the people there, and yet they were all there to celebrate her. Well, not her alone.

She and Booth had started their partnership exactly three years ago. That was the reason they were now in Cullen's office, surrounded by a couple of dozen FBI agents who were all on a surprisingly good mood, joking and laughing. On Cullen's desk there was a cake that was just waiting to be cut into pieces.

Brennan observed the modest ceremony. _Thank God they didn't go for a banner. _She glanced at Booth, who was obviously enjoying all the attention they were receiving. Brennan herself didn't find the fuss all that enjoyable, but she was secretly happy that their hard work had been acknowledged and appreciated. Her thoughts were interrupted when Cullen gathered everybody's attention.

"Alright, how about we cut the cake so that we can get back to work?"

Everybody seemed to agree, after all the cake was the reason half of the people were there. Booth and Brennan were already grabbing their plastic plates when agent Adams interrupted.

"Shouldn't you guys give a speech or something first?"

The pair froze in place. They gave each other a sideways glance and turned around to face agent Adams.

"A speech?" Brennan repeated incredulously.

"Well yeah, a speech about your partnership and what it means to you. You know, basic stuff," Adams replied smirking. Booth was staring at the agent knowingly, arms crossed.

"You just want to pay back for the speech you had to give last year." Booth thought back to the party that was held when Adams and Wilson had been partners for five years. The word 'disastrous' wasn't enough to describe the speech that had taken place then.

"You think I am that small-minded? I'd just like to hear about your partnership, and I'm sure others would too. Right, guys?" Adams asked around the group and received approving nods.

Brennan watched the interaction her eyes the size of plates. _What is he doing? It's like he's preparing the invasion of Normandy. _

Again Cullen stepped in. "Okay, let's just get this over with. You can both say a few words. Booth, you go first."

Booth looked like a fish out of water. He contemplated his words as everybody, including his partner, looked at him expectantly. After a while of praying for a meteor shower or an earthquake he decided that it was time to say something before he'd be the laughingstock of the FBI. So he started.

"Okay, um, I'm glad that you are all here to celebrate my three-year-long partnership with Dr. Brennan. Actually I can't believe it's been just three years, it feels more like ten."

"What? Why?" Brennan interrupted with a frown on her face.

"Because," he said slowly, "we've solved so many cases. Not to mention all kinds of cases."

"Oh. I thought that it felt like ten years to you because of me."

"Well, it was more of a joke. And as high-maintenance as you can be, I've liked working with you."

"High-maintenance? Explain to me how I am high-maintenance."

_Uh-oh._ "I didn't mean it in a mean way, I'm just saying that you tend to be very.. Determined."

"And how is that a bad thing?"

" It's not a bad thing. It's actually a very good thing, because that determination has lead to solving many cases. Now, could I go on with my speech?" Booth asked sweetly with his patent-pending charm smile on his face.

Brennan contemplated his answer for a moment and gave in. "Go ahead."

"Thank you. Now, where was I? Right. I'm glad that our collaboration with the Jeffersonian has proven to be so effective. With the help of Dr. Brennan and her team we've successfully solved so many cases that otherwise would have quite possibly never been solved. That makes me proud of our partnership," he finished with a sincere smile. When he looked at Brennan he was greeted with a smile matching his own. The sweet moment was interrupted when another agent spoke up. "By the way, why haven't you two been photographed? It's customary to put a photograph up on the wall out in the hall when a partnership has lasted for two years, you know. You're a year late."

"Yeah, I just figured that it wasn't necessary," Booth brushed off. Again, Brennan had to intervene.

"Why did you think that, Booth?"

"I just thought you weren't a photograph-y kind of person, that's all."

"You're saying that I don't photograph well? That's in contradiction with your earlier statements. You know, when you said that I was structured well."

Booth could hear the snickering coming from the group. He could also feel the blush creeping up his neck. _She's killing me here._

"Bones, don't make assumptions. All that I meant was that I thought that you didn't like the idea of getting our photograph on the wall and.. And.." _Oh great, now I'm stammering?_

"And?"

"Okay, can I start over? Bones, I'm sure you photograph well. I'm sure you photograph phenomenally. Better than anyone else. If you want to get our picture taken, then we'll do it. Ok?"

Brennan considered his words for a good ten seconds. "Ok."

"Good. Now can we get out of here? We've got work to do."

"Actually, it's her turn to give her speech," someone from the crowd pointed out. "And we haven't even had any cake yet."

Booth drew Brennan closer. "Just say a few words and we'll get out of here," he whispered to her nonchalantly. Brennan nodded and started her speech.

"Booth already pointed out the importance of the cooperation between the FBI and the Jeffersonian, and I just wanted to say that I agree with him fully. I like to think that what we do has an impact on the world, even if it's just a little one." Brennan took a deep breath. "And when it comes to my partnership with Booth, I really am happy to be working with him, even though we have our rough patches."

Booth knew that it would open a can of worms, but yet he had to ask. "When have we had 'rough patches'?"

"Don't you remember the time when we had that case with the priest in the churchyard? We were all over each other."

Amused laughter could be heard from the other agents. Booth rolled his eyes. "She means that we kept fighting all the time, not the.. Other thing."

"What thing?"

"Nothing, Bones. These guys just can't keep their minds off the gutter."

"Whatever. Can I just continue my speech?"

"Please do."

"Thank you. I was saying that even though we have had disagreements, we've still gotten along quite successfully. As our therapist said, we complement each other. That's complement with a 'ple', not 'pli'. I handle the science and he handles the more humane part of the work. Although, I've learned a lot about interacting with people from him."

"Well don't you think that I've learned something from you too? I understand squint speech much better these days than what I used to, you know. Except Zack's. I'm not sure if even you fellow squints understand him half of the time."

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't call it 'squint speech' and yes, I think you have absorbed a great deal of knowledge and new words while working with us. Except Latin words, you're really not good at them."

"What? My Latin is perfectly fine."

"Oh really? Do you know any phrases?"

"Yes I do."

"Like what?"

"Plenty."

"Just say one then."

"Fine. Uh.. Cave canem."

"Beware of the dog?"

"It's kind of an important one, isn't it? There are so many dangerous dogs out there."

"Well, I have to say I'm impressed that you knew that one. It's not that common a phrase."

"Thank you." Booth gave her a triumphant smile.

All the other agents, who now felt like they had been watching a ping pong match, started to get antsy waiting for the speech to be over so that they could dig in to the cake. Cullen, who had all the while been rubbing his temples during Brennan's 'speech', cut in. "Dr. Brennan, if you could just wrap up your speech then we could get back to our work before the night falls."

"Of course." She turned to Booth. "I guess there's nothing else left than to thank you for being my partner these past few years and especially for being a friend."

"Right back at you." They smiled at each other and as if on cue everybody rushed towards the tantalizing cake that was on the desk. When the agents had all gotten their piece, there was no more left for Booth and Brennan.

"Well, I didn't feel like having cake anyway," Booth shrugged. "Want to get out of here?"

"Definitely. The diner?"

"Any other place than this is more than ok with me." They grabbed their coats and left quietly. The remaining agents, who had their mouths full of cake, stayed there talking.

"What a weird pair."

"Tell me about it."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Brennan and Booth were exiting the Hoover building.

"I don't think I suck at Latin."

"I didn't say that you 'suck' at it, I just meant that you still have a lot to learn."

"Right. That's just a nice way of saying that you suck at something." Booth threw his arm around her shoulders and they made their way towards the diner, laughing and bantering.

**Thanks for reading. If you feel like reviewing, please do:P**


End file.
